


Smosh oneshots (Requests Open)

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a place for people to ask for some oneshots with any of the Smosh cast! Plz leave comments with your requests





	Smosh oneshots (Requests Open)

Hey there! Please leave some requests in the comments and I’ll do my best to do the ones that I’m interested in! Suggestions can be anything from a full plot line you have in your head to just a vague idea and I’ll do my best to do them justice!


End file.
